


The Prince and His Cat

by Kittykray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittykray/pseuds/Kittykray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis isn't what you call normal. He's a boy who can turn into a cat whenever he pleases. Being a cat has its bad days when you fall in love with the prince of London. Louis hopes to never have to reveal his secret till things he wasn't expecting starts happening. From his step-brother Niall falling for the Prince of Bradford, too is having his secret being discovered. Will Louis be able to hide the fact that they are cats and his feelings for the prince while helping his brother find love? Or will everything come crashing down on him leaving Louis alone and heartbroken?</p><p> </p><p>Will Harry realize that the cat he's been trying to catch has been the boy he fell for years ago? Or will he let the one love of his life slip from his grasp?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The past isn't my future

Having the best day so far, Hope you like this chapter. I'm really excited about writing this story.

Life was getting better for Louis and his step-brother Niall. They moved from Ireland to London when Louis turned 19 and Niall was 18. Louis had adopted Niall when the small blond was 5 and he cherished him. Small adorable Niall was his family. Even if Louis was young himself barely a year apart he was smart. He got them both jobs at a cafe so they could pay for the apartment they lived in. They didn't have trouble, just the fact that they could transform into cats whenever they wanted. The world didn't know about the weird labs that were hidden in the depts of Ireland, where parents gave away their babies that they didn't want. Scientists would experiment without a hint of worry if the infant survived. Lucky Louis met Niall and ran away with him, working since he was six to feed them.

Now when he stops to watch Niall smile and laugh, he felt proud. Like Louis, Niall was very smart. He couldn't possibly think anything could go wrong till one day green eyes met blue. That’s how Louis first met the Prince Harry himself. He had a warm smile on his face as he sat at a table patiently waiting. A nudge from Niall towards the tall, curly haired lad snapped him back to reality. Niall wiggled his eyebrows knowingly. A smile plastered on his face as Louis glared. He turned back to the gorgeous man who was running a hand through his soft hair. He gulped.

"H-hi, “Once the words left his lips he wished he could take them back because he felt so embarrassed. He had never stuttered or blushed in his life. Deep chuckles made his stomach do back flips. Right then he knew he was going to have a problem.

Had to do this! I was so excited!


	2. Tempted by his charms

Have lots of free time. Writing like crazy.

Since that incident Louis used his ability to sneak into the palace to see Harry. He could lay on the princes window seal and admire his beautiful smile. His favorite part about Harry was his voice. When he talked it was low and deep, but when he sang it was amazing. He couldn't quite describe it, it was so soothing. He found himself falling asleep sometimes to it. Today he finished work, got home, showered, and when over to the palace. Of course he had to transform at his house not to risk being expose or caught. He pasted the pond he sometimes sits at to relax and think towards the window that belonged to Harry. He looked in and he the curly haired lad wasn't anywhere in sight so he laid down waiting. Soon he fell asleep not expecting to wake up in the prince's room, on Harry's chest as he slept peacefully under him. A large hand keeping him from escaping. Well, not that he wanted too, but he realized how dark it was outside and Niall would be worried. A lite purr escaped him as the hand petted his back softly. He came face to face with the prince's face only centimeters apart. He could hear his heart pound loudly in his chest. If he was in his human form he would be as red as a tomato right now.

"Hey there Mr. Cat, See your awake now. I've been trying to catch you for months now. I've seen you at the pond many times. Harry petted Louis softly as he spoke. Louis was enjoying this too much and he was supposed to be leaving, but his Harry was finally with him. It was a day he dreamed about. He slowly stretched over the prince's chest being careful not to claw him. He made a quick leap over to the window only to turn and sit there staring at the prince once more.

"I guess I'll leave the window open for now on. Harry said with that amazing warm smile he loved. With that Louis meowed softly a "Bye," before leaving. He had something exciting to tell Niall about.

The next one will be Louis then Niall's and last Harry's thoughts. You meet Zayn too soon!


	3. Too close!

Niall's Pov. 

"So tell me again how you ended up in your prince's arms. Niall said hugging himself as he went back to picking up his table. " When he found out about it last night he just couldn't stop teasing his old brother. That's only because Louis hadn't stopped smiling and blushing randomly throughout the day. 

"Niall stop it. It's not funny. Louis was a dark shade of red as Niall continued to make hugging gestures and kissing faces. " Niall was about to say something when a grouchy voice had them both jumping a good foot in the air. 

"Tomlinson brothers get back to work this instant! Niall get to your tables now! Can't you see there are important people here! There boss hissed, one figure pointing to the table at the front. "

I groaned as he just let the whole place now who he was. With a last smile towards his brother he went to the table his annoying boss had been referring too. Two steps before standing in front of this so called important person he heard a sigh. "wow was he that impatient? The blonde thought as he met eyes with golden brown. To say this guys was attractive wouldn't even cut it. He was stunning, and by that it was his dark hair, tan olive skin, height, skin tattoos, and perfect pearly white teeth. All that's was running through his mind was "holy shit this guys hot!. " With a smirk that made Niall's heart skip a beat and a lick from his lips the blonde was close from jumping the mysterious guy. Sadly he wo uld probably get fired for that. 

"So what can I get you. He asked after clearing his throat. He could have swore he saw a playful look cross his face a minute before it went back to a smile. "

" Coffee, black and a tea to go please. Niall's eyes fluttered for a moment before getting back to work. Damb this guy and his voice and looks added with being polite. " He placed the order than went on a hunt for his brother who was currently nowhere. "Great". Once the order was ready he took a breath before returning. 

" Here you go sir. Before he could leave the stranger spoke. "

"The names Zayn babe. Niall turned his head as he blushed. "

"Niall Tomlinson, nice to have met you...... Zayn. He said hoping it would be over already. " This heart was pounding and his knees where getting weaker by the minute. " 

" Niall huh. Nice name. Wondering if you wanna go somewhere with me. You know hang out and get to know each other. Maybe tomorrow because I'm meeting a friend today? Zayn asked standing up. " Niall's eyes widened by the height different. Unless Louis and him had always been short. He thought about it. He wasn't sure if he could. Would Louis let him go or what if Zayn was some weird. Hot weirdo. 

" Ok. With that Zayn knodded with a smile. Niall instantly wanted to kiss him and curl up against him. " For no reason one of Niall's ears popped out. "Oops! "He saw Zayn's eyes widen and he ran. He ran leaving behind a confused Prince. Well Niall didn't know he was a prince just yet. 

Zayn's Pov. 

I wasn't expecting much on my trip to London to see my best friend Prince Harry. Now I'm in a tuff situation that involved adorable, sexy, blond haired blue eyed boy who just happened to have two real life like ears popped out from his head randomly after I asked him out. Yeah they were cute but why does or how does he have them? Maybe I was imagining it even though it did just happen in front of me. Either way I really want to know this guy and I'm determined to find him, but first I'm going to visit my dear friend and drink my coffee. Also meet some cat he talks about and some buy he once met sometime back. 

Louis Pov. 

While Niall finished work I went home for a nap. About 20 minutes in someone comes busting through my bedroom door panting. My tensed as I noticed his ears and tail. 

"Niall why are you half changed!? Did you get caught! Louis was now awake and trying to get answers. "

" This guy asked me ut and I lost control of my emotions and they just popped out. Literally. He saw them but I ran before he could say anything. Omg god Lou I think I like him! He was so Aaaaahhhh! Niall said as he laid on the bed coming his breathing. "

"He was so Aaaaaahh!? What's that? Seriously, Niall be careful next time. If you see him again control yourself because he might try to look to see if you have them. He'll think it was all in his head. Oh and no you may not go out with him if you can't control yourself. "

"What nooooo! Please Lou I really like him and I promise to control myself! It's tomorrow and I've never gone out before! Come on please! Niall whined. "

"Niall. Louis voice was serious. " Niall sat up with a "huff" and pout. Louis could believe him. 

"Fine but I have to meet him first! Louis watched Niall jump up and hug him. "

"thank you thank you!!! I love you so freaking much!!! Wait your not going to see your prince charming today? Niall asked pulling back. " Louis's cheeks reddened. He hated Niall when he teased him. 

"Yeah I am. Now you go sit in your room and think about what you have done. He heard Niall giggle a yes sir as he left. " Feeling a bit excited he stripped his clothes and transformed. He licked his furr before setting out towards Harry palace. 

On his was he noticed Harry's window open. He was reminded that it was open for him. He also heard two voices talking. One was Harry's the other was different. He hopped on the window seal and peaked in. The othr man was around he same height as Harry, but very different. He has dark hair, brown eyes with tan skin. They talked and acted like friends. He listened as they spoke of people they met, but Louis felt like he was intruding. To his luck Harry turned to see him giving him a pleased look. 

"Zayn this is the cat I was talking about earlier. Here kitty, kitty. Harry made slow motioning signs towards him and Louis happily leaped down and crawled in his lap. " Harry always smelled wonderful. He purred again as Harry slowly stroked his fur. To his surprise, Zayn was looking at him intensely like he knew something. Louis meowed a"what" which made Zayn raise an eyebrow with question. 

"I saw this boy today that I really like. I met him in town and he's gorgeous. Care to join me tomorrow and meet him? The Dark haired lad asked Harry. " 

"Yeah sure. I've been thinking alot and I'd like to finally see this person I've liked for a long time, but I never got to know them yet. If you dontmind either. Harry asked. "

Louis was about dieing on Harry's lap. Harry liked someone already! It sounds like he's in love with this person too! He wished he could just change and have Harry love him but it doesn't work that way. He would see him and be discussed. He could never like someone like Louis. He got up from all paws ehnoring the way Harry petted him and ran off his lap. With his heart breaking he left the palace till he got home. He ran to his bed and turned human again. He didn't bother to put clothes on, as he forced himself to sleep even when slow warm tears raced down his cheeks. For once in his life he wished he was normal. 

Ok this chapter was longer has the others. That's because I was super in the mood and had time. Work is killing me. Hope you like it.


	4. dates and tears

Louis Pov.

 

I woke to a loud crash. I threw my covers off and race to the scene. There was Niall in his room half naked looking for something that involved tearing his room apart.

 

"What are you doing? I yelled. "He looked up and his eyes looked straight back down.

 

"What about you Mr. I have no clothes on. Don't tell me you had company last night while I was here. The blonde said covering his eyes. "

 

I totally forgot about that. I mumbled a sorry before running back to my room to change. I couldn't help the sharp pain of yesterday's news. Harry liked someone and I would just have to move on. After a quick shower I pulled on my favorite red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with matching toms. Niall waited by the door with his favorite pair of everything on.

 

"Someone's excited. It was his turn to blush now. "When we got to work I couldn't focus much. I even got someone's order mixed up. Lucky they were kind enough to wait till I got it fixed. 5 minutes before my shift ended Niall came rushing over to me. His face flushed and voice shaky.

 

"He's here! Come on Louis he has company too. I think you'll like the other guy. With a grin he tugged me over towards two very tall lads. They looked like, oh no. "Before I could turn to leave Niall's hand tightened around my wrist.

 

"Louis this is Zayn and I guess you now Harry. All I wanted to do was suddenly disappear as I locked eyes with Harry's. "His smile made my heart feel as if it was stabbed. I was to never see him again not have him show up and rub it in my face with whoever the person maybe. I felt really rude just standing there frowning at his hand that happened to be in front of me to shake. With an uneasy feeling I shook his hand that definitely sent shivers throughout my body.

 

"I'm Harry Styles and this is my best friend Zayn Malik from Bradford. It's a pleasure to meet you Louis." Louis felt like his heart had stopped. The prince Harry himself was talking to him and he was human! Wait that mean that Zayn also a prince and likes Niall! Holy and almost found out there secret too! Louis looked over to Niall who was scratching the back of his head nervously too Zayn who was smiling down at the blonde.

 

"Um, it's nice to meet you Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik. Louis had to stop worrying about himself and care for his brother. "With that he shook Zayn's hand too and patted Niall's shoulder. Niall looked up nervously to his brother.

 

"You seem nice and it doesn't look as if you have evil motives. So as long as you call if there's something wrong or you're late bring him home I'm fine with it. Louis swore his brother never smiled that brightly before."

 

"You got it Lou. Oh do you happen to know someone else that has worked here around for like a long time. Harry here has a crush on some guy. The Dark haired lad said and Harry tensed." Louis looked at Harry trying to hide his frown.

 

Harry's Pov.

 

Oh god! how do I tell Zayn its Louis without making it obvious? The moment I saw him I knew it was him. I would never forget those blue eyes and tan smooth skin. His messy light brown hair and adorable smile. 

The little blond looked to Louis who was looking straight at the ground which gave me a chance to tell Zayn. I nudged him lightly getting his attention. He raised an eyebrow in question. I quickly pointed towards the short boy and dropped my hand in time, when Louis looked back up. Thankfully Louis didn't see but I could say the same for Niall who had the biggest grin on his face. Zayn grabbed Niall's hand and waved at us as he led them out the door. I turned back to Louis who was fumbling with his shirt, averting his eyes. I would have thought it was adorable if he wasn't frowning.

 

"I could give you a list of people that have worked here or when was the last time you saw this person? Could you inscribe them? "The small boy refused to look at me. Do I make him uncomfortable?

 

"I've already found that person. "The look he gave next made me wish I could take it back. It was as if I ripped his heart out. He hesitated for a moment, but spoke softly.

 

Louis Pov.

 

It was so hard not to cry. I felt the warm liquid of tears start to form. Why did I have to fall for the Prince? I shoulder found a girl even though I was pretty into guys as it is. I could've giving that Liam guys a chance. He was kind and I've known him for years. He asked me out plenty of times, but there was always Harry in my mind. Harry a Prince beyond gorgeous. I finally met with his sad green eyes that seemed to search for something. I hesitated for a moment trying to find words to say. I literally had nothing to say.

 

"I hope you find him. I have to go see a friend. I'm sorry. I couldn't hold my emotions anymore. "I ignored Harry's sad eyes and calls as I ran out of the cafe. I didn't lie when I said I was going to see a friend. Before I knew it I ran all the way to Liam's house. I knocked wildly at his door till his familiar face came into view. I started to cry between my pants to get my breath back. Big arms wrapped around my body pulling me into a hug.

 

"Louis, what's wrong? Liam asked as he led me to his couch. I sat on his lap sobbing into his shirt. I don't know when I started, but words started tumbling out of my mouth. By the time I finish I realized I had told him everything. From before we moved to my love for Harry. Liam now knew our secret because I couldn't hold shit together. To my surprise Liam only held me tighter.

 

Don't cry Lou. You still have a chance to win him over. Whoever this person maybe clearly wouldn't like him as much as you do and Lou just because your different doesn't mean he won't like you.

 

"Why aren't you surprised Li that I can change into a cat?" I asked. He smiled lifting his hand to pinch my cat ears. When did they come out?

 

"I came to visit you a couple days ago but by the time I saw you undressing by your window, sorry Lou, I saw you change. It took some time to think about it and I decided I didn't even bother me. You make an adorable cat. It explains why you scratch my couch so much when you were over or when I played with your hair and you'd start purr. "I blushed crimson. Liam saw me change and I was naked!

 

"Sorry... About your couch... And seeing me naked. "Liam raised his brow and laughed.

 

"Lou I've wanted to date you, do you think seeing you naked bothered me? Maybe in a different way it did but I surely wasn't disgusted. Don't worry about the couch, I needed a new one." Liam said kissing my forehead lovingly. For a moment I forgot about Harry, forgot about all my problems. It was just Liam and I snuggled up in his couch.

 

"How's Niall been doing besides having a hot date with this other prince of Bradford guy?" Liam asked a while later. Thankfully because I was falling asleep in his lap as he ran his fingers in my hair.

 

"Great, he just needs to learn to control his emotions. I'll bring him next time you or I visit." I said stretching my limbs. Liam chucked.

 

"Sorry, you stick your bum out when you stretch; it's cute and very sexy." My cheeks reddened as I got up.

 

"So Louis what should we do to get this prince charming of yours? You could always sneak in as a cat and lay in his bed naked waiting for him. God knows he'll ravish you that very second no questions asked. "Liam said as if it was the right thing to do in this situation.

 

"Liam! I yelled as he slapped my arse. I will do no such thing! "He shrugged.

 

"I'm kidding Lou just start with talking and hanging out. I have work now so I see you sometime later ok. I nodded my head walking to the door. I gave him one last hug before starting my walk back to work so I could get my car. It was late and Niall was probably back from his date already. When I got home I came face to face with a crying Niall in Zayn's arms and a worried curly haired Prince.

 

"Lou! Niall yelled as he threw himself into my arms. He slowly stopped crying. I thought you were in trouble because you didn't come home and Harry said you ran away to see a friend, but it was getting so late I started to freak out! "

 

Zayn's Pov.

 

Well our date was amazing till Harry called saying Louis had ran away from him without him getting to explain anything. I didn't start to worry until Niall tried calling him several times after our date. It was sad to watch my little leprechaun cry. He was always so happy. Now his cheeks were red and eyes puffy from crying. Louis kept apologizing as he hugged him looking as if he was going to cry just from watching Niall cry. Harry stood watching the scene with relief. He was practically freaking out.

 

"Who's your friend? Not trying to be nosey or anything." Everyone's eyes were on him.

 

"Liam, he's an old friend I've known for years. You remember him right Niall?

 

Niall pulled away and looked at me with a pouty face. I gave a questioned look.

 

"Liam as in the guy who's been trying to get with you for years now Liam?

 

This chapter is just to much. Hope you like.


	5. Blue sky's and Hazelnut coffee reminds me of you

Louis Pov.  
"Don't say it like that. You know we keep it strictly friendly." I explained to the upset blonde. He stopped crying and rubbed his face on Louis chest. Louis would have been angry if it was anyone but Niall wiping their face on his clothes.

"Harry has invited us over tomorrow at the palace after work for tea if you like? He thought you didn't like him or he said something that hurt your feelings." Niall explained as he sat on the light brown couch in the room. I followed him and sat. I watched Zayn smiled at Niall fondly when he yond. They were so cute. That when my eyes snapped towards Harry. His eyes filled with concern looked as if he was scanning me for injuries. I smiled at him patting the seat next to me. His eyes widen but quickly softened as he approached. My shoulder leaned right against his making me blush. 

"As Niall has said Louis I wouldn't mind you visiting tomorrow. I'd love to have your company for the rest of Zayn's visit which sadly ends the day after that." My attention went to Niall who was frowning and then Zayn who just stared at the photos on the wall. I couldn't see his facial expression from my angle. I turned back to Harry who awaited a reply.

"I'd love too. I'm sure Ni would love to spend the rest of the day with us." Niall looked up at me with a small smile. Harry stood from his spot and walked over to Zayn.

"We'll leave you be now. I'm sure work starts early. I'll see you tomorrow than." With his charming smile and lead Zayn to the door. Zayn turned back and waved to Niall would quickly waved back.

"Bye Zayn" My heart broke at how sad precious little Niall sounded. Zayn left with a "Bye Nialler". 

When the door closed we both sat back on the couch with a sigh. Niall head turned to me.

"Spill." His tone serious. 

"When you left he told me he already like someone and I wanted to cry so I just ran away to Liam's where we talked." Everything flowed out all at once.

"Lou, you don't need to worry about who he likes when that person is someone you know very well. When you finally see the looks he gives to everyone, you'll know who he looks at with love in his eyes." I felt confused.

"But I don't want to see the lucky person who gets to love Harry the way I could only dream of. " Tear threatened to escape my eyes. Niall just sighed.

"Come, time for bed." He held his hand out to pull me up. I walked to my room after saying goodnight. Once again I felt to tired to do any thing I brushed my teeth and literally jumped on my bed and fell asleep.

 

Zayn's Pov. 

When I awoke the next day it was as if I'd slept 2 minutes. My eyes were heavy and burned and my body was weak. Maybe because I hadn't fallen asleep for hours thinking about Niall. I thought about how I would be if I hadn't met him. What would have happened if I had just not went to a coffee shop. Then again I didn't regret meeting the loud, beautiful, and exciting blonde. Everything about him was wonderful like his laugh and his adorable smile. I rested a hand over my eyes wanting to cry. I had never wanted to cry before. I looked out the window where the bright blue sky reminded me of his eyes. My attention redirected to the sound of a knock across the room. I blinked a couple times and responded with a "yes". A maid pocked her head in.

"Breakfast is ready Sir." Her voice soft.

"Thank you. I'll be there shortly." I said getting up. My mood lifted when I thought of seeing Niall today. I would spend my time with my precious little leprechaun. I smiled at the thought of seeing him smile again.

Niall's Pov.

Work went so slow today. I wanted to see Zayn so bad it hurt. For a moment I stared into a Hazelnut mint coffee that reminded me of his eyes. The chocolate swirls of his hair. Jesus he got weird looks from 2 costumer's already. He just missed him so much. He was done. He ripped his apron off and ran out runner towards the palace without telling Louis.

Louis Pov.

I had witness Niall mope all day until seconds ago he ran out. I felt worried so I dropped my tray and ran out ignoring the bosses yelling. He knew they both had just lost their jobs but Niall was more important. Luckly he was fast than Niall because he caught up fast and pulled him into him. The blond was struggling in his hold wildly. He had never seen Niall like this and it scared him.

"Niall what wrong?" He heard the little blond start crying.

"Lou it hurts! I need Zayn!" That's when it hit him. Niall was just like him when he first met Harry. Louis was gone for a week sleeping under the princes bed because he could bare to be far apart. Poor Niall was in extreme pain. 

"Change into your cat form and follow me Ni." He said changing quickly and ran towards the palace. He could hear Niall soft steps behind him. When they got to the palace they took Louis secret path into Harry's window. Both Harry and Zayn were in there talking and stopped when they notice both of us.

"Thought there was only one?" Zayn asked. He looked a bit surprised when Niall hopped on his lap and cuddled as close as he could to Zayn's chest. Harry laughed and Louis purred at the sound. Seeing as they weren't support to be here for about 3 hours yet, Louis had time to go pick their clothes up and bring them over so Niall could change later in a bush.

"Think that one really likes you Zayn. He like attacked you." Harry said to Zayn who softly petted him. Niall purred lovingly in total bliss. He wasn't hurting anymore. He meowed up at Zayn who looked down at him in question.

"He has Nialler's eyes." Zayn spoke softly. Harry looked at him and agreed. He's also blond too. "

"Maybe you should keep him as a reminder to visit Niall and I more often. You wont be lonely either." Harry said excitedly. Zayn smiled.

"I will"

Ok sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter.


End file.
